


Symbiosis

by Guilty_Pleasures69



Series: Jaskier, The Friendly Neighborhood Incubus [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Ear Piercings, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Genital Piercing, Knotting, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Thirsty Jaskier | Dandelion, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Pleasures69/pseuds/Guilty_Pleasures69
Summary: The witcher kept his iron grip firm even as his eyes widened slightly, watching the blacksmith Jaskier had thoroughly ridden scramble off the bed to get his clothes.“He is-”“Damned useless in bed!”“Alive.” The witcher stoically stared at the human as he dressed and scrambled out of the room.The poor human wasn’t having the best day, Jaskier thought as the door slammed shut.“You thought I killed him!” The smaller man whipped around to face the witcher, “What part of ‘friendly neighborhood incubus’ do you not understand?”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier, The Friendly Neighborhood Incubus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120100
Comments: 24
Kudos: 746





	Symbiosis

“Please!” The frantic blacksmith beneath Jaskier panted, “I can’t possibly go again!”

Jaskier growled as the human he was riding softened too much for him to continue milking the man’s spent cock. 

“How you humans fuck well enough to create offspring is beyond me.” 

“I’m sorry! It’s just too much, we’ve been at this for hours!” The blacksmith whined and covered his cock with his hands, trying to protect it from the incubus.

Jaskier hissed at the human and climbed off him. He could still feel the hunger gnawing in his gut and the painful contracting of his canals as they desperately strained to absorb what little cum the human had been able to give him. 

The incubus wanted to bite the whimpering man,  _ make  _ his cock rise again for Jaskier to jump on, and work the measly cock until it gave him what he needed. And then he’d do it again, and again.

He was no murderer though. 

Instead, he rose from the bed and left the blacksmith to his own devices. He wasn’t worth riding to death anyway.  _ His cock wasn’t even very big. _

Jaskier huffed.

As he tried to tear out of the inn still hungry and frustrated, the incubus ran right into a brick shithouse of a man and bounced right off his chest onto the ground. 

“Shit!” Jaskier exclaimed and rose to his feet without even looking at the man he bounced off of and proceeded to chew him out. “Are all you humans so vile? Am I not half your size? Need you stand  _ right  _ in my path? You’re a rude bunch of creatures! And awful in bed!”

So… he  _ may _ have been projecting just a  _ tiny _ bit.

“I’m not human.” The gruff voice of the brick shithouse deadpanned. 

Jaskier froze. 

“You made it quite obvious you aren’t either.” 

The incubus looked up, up, and up until light blue eyes met glowing gold. 

He gulped, “You’re a witcher aren’t you? Well, Witcher! Fear not! I’m headed right out, through the door just behind you if you’d just-”

Jaskier tried to dance around the truly  _ hulking  _ figure with his broad shoulders, thick arms, and heavy aura of predation. The witcher had long white hair that swayed softly as his large,  _ large  _ frame sidestepped and the incubus was once more eye-to-chest with him. 

“No need to be so hasty!” Jaskier squealed as the witcher grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back down the hall into the room the incubus had just vacated. “Just your friendly neighborhood incubus here!”

The witcher kept his iron grip firm even as his eyes widened slightly, watching the blacksmith Jaskier had thoroughly ridden scramble off the bed to get his clothes.

“He is-”

“Damned useless in bed!”

“Alive.” The witcher stoically stared at the human as he dressed and scrambled out of the room.

The poor human wasn’t having the best day, Jaskier thought as the door slammed shut.

“You thought I killed him!” The smaller man whipped around to face the witcher, “What part of ‘friendly neighborhood incubus’ do you not understand?”

“The ‘friendly’ part.” Jaskier scurried away as the witcher growled and stepped closer.

“No, no, no, Witcher!” The incubus frantically weaved around the room as he was closely pursued. “I’ve never killed anyone! I swear! I just fuck them till they’re almost dead!”

“You’re not being very convincing.” Sharp golden eyes followed Jaskier’s every move.

“Oh come on, Witcher! Even you must understand a man’s need to eat!” The incubus reasoned.

“Yes. Though you are not a man, nor do you need to eat.”

Jaskier abruptly stopped his frantic skittering around and crossed his arms indignantly, “I have some things to say about that, Witcher! Firstly, I have a cock in these breeches that proves me to be quite the man! And secondly! How narrow-minded of you to disregard my kind’s need for sustenance just because it is different from yours! I bet if I could shove an apple up my ass and find myself satiated you’d be singing a different tune right now!”

The witcher furrowed his brows, “An apple-”

“And don’t get me started on how you witchers take one incident of a succubus killing its prey and decide that is what they all do! Do your lot think we are daft! Would you kill a cow when you require it’s milk?”

“What are yo-”

“OF COURSE NOT! Why would we kill humans when we need their come?! And Gods above, if I could just buy the stuff bottled in the market I would! Cut out the middle man, wouldn’t that just be a delight! Perhaps then I wouldn’t be so damned starved if I could just buy the stuff. Figures the only substance that can sustain me is procured in tiny increments, barely a handful of times, from gross men and their small cocks! All in a country that hangs you for such an offense!”

The incubus stoped his pacing and faced the witcher with a scowl, “Do you have nothing to say? Or are you just going to kill me? Might as well!” Jaskier threw his arms out toward the gold-eyed man, “Perhaps I’ll be free of this hunger!”

“You’re starving?” The witcher asked after a moment of silence.

The brunette sighed and crossed his arms, “Have you not been listening? Yes, I’m starving yet I haven’t killed anyone! I’m sure there are starving humans out there that can’t say the same.”

“This is a brothel,” the witcher stated as if confused. “There are a dozen men down there you could have.”

“Well, I don’t know about your kind, but I don’t fancy myself a rapist any more than I do a murderer.” Jaskier murmured, the fight lost from him. 

“Oh.”

My. The eloquence of a witcher. 

“How did you even know about me? I really haven’t lured anyone into my bed that didn’t want to be there.” The incubus asked.

The witcher leaned against the wall by the door, no longer looking like he was going to maim Jaskier. “A man stopped me in the market and said that a beautiful demon masquerading as a bard nearly took his life with its insatiable appetite for cock. It wasn’t difficult to piece that together.” 

Jaskier snorted, “A blonde fellow? He wasn’t able to provide nearly as much as he boasted. It was a shame, I wasted hours for a mere dribble.” With a scowl he added, “I’m not ‘masquerading’ as a bard either. I AM a bard. A quite good one too if I do say so myself.”

“He was right.”

“What?” 

“What he said, he was right.”

“That I’m a demon that nearly took his life? I thought we just discussed this!”

“No,” The witcher huffed and shuffled uncomfortably, “He said that you’re beautiful. He was right.”

The incubus blinked dumbly for a few moments, “Witcher, are you trying to say you think I’m beautiful? How delightful! Not particularly well put, you’re no poet, but wonderful to hear all the same!”

Jaskier wiggled in place happily as the taller man shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

“What’s your name, Witcher?” The brunette broke the awkward silence. 

“Geralt.” He furrowed his brows and lifted his yellow-eyed gaze to meet blue, “What’s yours?”

“Jaskier Dandelion, at your service!” The incubus announced with a flourish, “I’m glad to have met you, Geralt. You’re the first witcher I’ve ever spoken to and I find myself very pleased to make your acquaintance.”

“You’re not the first incubus I’ve ever met.” Geralt said.

“Hmm, am I quite similar to the others?” Jaskier asked as he stood from the bed.

“No,” The witcher’s eyes tracked the brunette as he slowly sauntered into the larger man’s space. “You are quite different, Jaskier.”

“A good different?” The bard whispered, once more eye level with Geralt’s chest.

“Yes,” The witcher matched his tone, eyes dropping to stare at the bard’s lips. “You said you were starving.”

Jaskier hummed and trailed his fingers over the larger man’s chest armor, “Humans have proven to be quite… dissatisfying.” The incubus inhaled deeply, angling his head up to the witcher’s, “Can you smell us?”

The lust swirled around them potently and Geralt’s eyes dilated. He leaned down and met Jaskier’s lips with his.

As an incubus, Jaskier had kissed many men and even a few women for curiosity’s sake. 

None felt quite like this. 

Not to say the witcher was the best kisser he’d ever encountered. But he was unique. This time, Jaskier wasn’t the predator. 

Geralt made him feel like prey. 

And wasn’t that just fascinating?

When the kiss broke, the witcher rasped, “I would feed you.” His brows scrunched, “My cock, not an apple.”

Not a poet indeed.

“Tell me Geralt,” Jaskier whispered, “I’ve heard that witcher mutations affect more than just their monster hunting.”

Geralt backed him toward the bed with calloused hands as he leaned down to scent the bard’s hair, “Hmm?” He absentmindedly cajoled. 

Jaskier ran his fingers over the witcher’s amulet, “A wolf,” He purred. “I’ve heard your kind can knot with their partner during sex. That’s why whores won’t serve you, too scared of what you’d do to them.”

“And I’ve heard your kind have no such reservations.” Geralt gently bit Jaskiers ear, toying with the little gold hoop that decorated it. “Tell me, is that true?”

“Yes! Come on Geralt, don’t leave me wondering. Will you knot me?” The incubus whined and pushed up onto his tiptoes, seeking more contact as heat stirred in his belly. If he could, Jaskier was sure he would be wet already. 

The brunette swiftly found himself hoisted up and settled into the middle of the bed with a growling witcher settled between his legs. He had a vague thought that perhaps he should be scared of being in such a position beneath a witcher. 

Jaskier spread his thighs and arched his back, putting on a little show as Geralt began unbuttoning his clothes. Fear was hard to fathom when he could smell the arousal wafting off the man above him.

With Jaskier’s undershirt gone Geralt took a moment to caress the bard from his waist to shoulders humming. The brunette gasped as the witcher licked his nipple and tugged on the barbell piercing, calloused hands teased the loop in his navel too.

“I like these.” Geralt spoke around Jaskier’s nipple and the bard shivered, arching into the attention.

Jaskier threaded his fingers in Geralt’s hair whining at the rough plucking followed by gentle lapping to his sensitive nipples. He thanked the Gods for the drunken night with a sorcerer that resulted in the incubus having six piercings. 

“I’m glad truly, but GerALT!” Jaskier squirmed and keened as one nipple was engulfed into Geralt's mouth while the other’s barbell was teased with his fingers. He panted as the attention weaved a knot of heat between his legs, “I have another!”

Geralt stopped his assault and met Jaskier’s lust blown eyes, “Another what?”

“Piercing,” The incubus said and fisted his hand in the ties of his breeches, “Guess where?”

The witcher growled and knocked Jaskier’s hands away, unlaced and yanked the bard’s breeches down his legs. Rough hands pet his inner thighs and Jaskier’s hips rose to meet the fingers that encircled his cock. The incubus looked down his own body, past his slick and swollen nipples to see the witcher’s hand engulf Jaskier’s cock. It looked misleadingly small in the huge oaf’s grip and that just made the bard’s cock twitch some more.

“Hairless…” Geralt murmured quietly, “Wasn’t expecting that. I don’t see any more jewelry, little bird.”

_ Little bird _ . Jaskier’s loins quivered.

“It’ll be far less hidden like this.” Jaskier turned around, spread his knees, arched his back, and rested his weight on his forearms. The incubus knew this was a particularly alluring position, presenting his glossy, pink furl with a golden barbell just below it adjoining his perineum.

…

“Jaskier.” Geralt growled. One hand grabbed a creamy cheek while the other played with the delectable piercing. 

The witcher had never slept with someone with jewelry like  _ that  _ and it had heat pooling in his gut, making his cock strain within his armor. The incubus was naked, writhing and whining before him while Geralt was fully dressed. He wasn’t sure why that made his cock throb, but the witcher couldn’t deny it did. 

Geralt could count on one hand the number of bedmates he’d knotted and he’d need two to count the number of years it had been since the last time. 

He sunk his thumb into Jaskier's dusty pink entrance and watched transfixed as his digit was engulfed to the hilt without resistance. The bard whined and arched his ass higher as Geralt pulled on Jaskier’s rim with his thumb while his other fingers kneaded the pretty little barbell just below it. 

“Geralt,” Jaskier urged, “I just spent an hour and a half riding a human’s cock. I’m well stretched and oiled already. Slick up your cock with that vial and fucking fuck me!”

Geralt growled and picked up the gestured to the glass vial. He uncorked it and liberally dripped the oil on his cock and down the bard’s crack. Satisfied with the prep, the witcher wasted no time as he shuffled forward on his knees and braced one hand by Jaskier’s shoulder while the other guided his cock to the puckered rosebud. 

Geralt inhaled sharply as he was engulfed by a tight, velvet heat. He wanted to close his eyes and revel in it, but that would mean missing the way Jaskier’s muscles rippled in his back as he whined and forced himself further onto the witcher’s cock. 

“Fuck.” Geralt huffed as his thighs met Jaskier’s ass. The bard’s tight channel fluttered around him and he watched slim fingers tangle in the bedsheets. 

Geralt pulled back until he could see his crown pry open Jaskier’s furl and then he thrust forward again, setting a slow rhythm of long, hard pulls of his cock. 

Jaskier panted with every push in and Geralt was enraptured by the lithe body beneath him. Each jump of muscle and arch of the bard’s back painted a beautiful picture. His narrow shoulders bunched as he dropped his chest to the bed, pushing a cheek into the sheets and parting his swollen lips as he huffed. 

The witcher felt the base of his cock throb as it swelled slightly, showing the beginnings of his knot, and for once, he didn’t need to be careful not to let his knot catch within the vice that sucked him in. 

Jaskier wanted  _ all  _ of him.

Abruptly Geralt pulled the bard's hips up and settled him again with his thighs closer together and his ass higher. The witcher adjusted his own knees to bracket Jaskier’s so he could lean forward and brace one hand on the headboard and let the other push the bard further into the sheets.

Jaskier  _ wailed _ with every thrust as Geralt set a fast and hard pace. 

This angle was obviously a winner and Geralt felt his knot grow with every one of Jaskier’s punched out moans. Jaskier spasmed and chased the witcher’s cock as much as he could while being held down. 

“Right there!” He panted, “Right there, right there, yes! Yes! More, pleasepleaseplease!”

Geralt had to give it to Jaskier, for as much as his blabbering seemed annoying before, in this particular setting, with the bard taking his cock like he was made for it, the witcher was glad the incubus below his chittered like a songbird. 

Each pop in and out of Jaskier’s swollen rim washed a wave throbbing ecstasy over Geralt until all he could think about was how tight the incubus was. 

How beautiful he sounded.

How fucking  _ divine _ it felt to be engulfed by the bard’s quivering heat.

Too soon, his knot required more force than Geralt was comfortable with to shove back into the incubus after popping free with a high pitched whine from Jaskier. So Geralt forced his way through the bard’s puffy, red furl once more and settled in.

“Oh fuck, ohhh fuck!” Jaskier whined and flailed one arm around, seeking something. “Geralt! Up, please, Geralt! I can't- I can’t reach-”

Geralt wrapped an arm under the bard and curled it over the bard’s shoulder, adjusted his knees so they were between Jaskier’s, and hauled the incubus up against his chest. 

The little bard arched his ass back with a loud moan and Geralt groaned as his knot sunk deeper into Jaskier. With his free hand, the witcher fisted the bard’s weeping cock and roughly thumbed the head until Jaskier tightened like a vice around his knot and screamed as he painted Geralt’s hand with spend. 

Geralt’s cock throbbed, he ground into the convulsing heat as much as he could while his sack tightened and the floodgates opened. Jaskier panted and whined wordlessly as he twitched with aftershocks while Geralt filled his needy canals. 

“I hope you really are thirsty, little bird,” Geralt growled into his writhing sheath’s ear, “We are going to be stuck for a while, and when a witcher knots, we fill our mates’ to the  _ brim _ .” He pulled Jaskier harder onto his cock and kissed the bard’s bared neck.

Jaskier moaned and dug his nails into Geralt’s forearms. The witcher hissed as pain blurred into pleasure until they were one and the same. 

The witcher took a deep breath some moments later when the blinding waves of white-hot pleasure dulled into pleasant throbs. He took stock of the quivering incubus sheathed on his knot and decided it’d be best if they were laying down.

“Jaskier,” Geralt kissed beneath the bard’s ear, “I’m going to lay us down. Don’t try to help, I’ll move you.”

Geralt gathered Jaskier close, one arm around his pelvis and the other around his chest, and eased them down onto their sides. He settled them with his bicep cushioning the bard’s head and his other hand rubbing gentle circles on Jaskier’s hip.

“Fuck, Geralt.” Jaskier whined, “Your knot is huge! It’s still pulsing, I can feel it! Fuck! Your immense girth has distended my fleshy heat. I can feel your every vein, the very arch of your velvet cloaked shaFT! Fuck!”

Geralt wrinkled his nose and flexed his hips just right. The bard tightened and shivered, no longer able to wax poetry about the witcher’s knot.

“You did that on purpose!” Jaskier tried to pout, “Don’t think I won’t write a song about this! Your magnif-” Geralt gathered the chittering finches’ flaccid cock in his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, “GERAlt! GeraltGeraltGeralt, too sensitive!”

The witcher watched the incubus whine and as his muscles spasmed from the overstimulation. He looked divine with his flushed cheeks and fluttering eyelashes.

“You talk too much bard.” Geralt rumbled contently. It was hard to be particularly irritated while his knot was tightly engulfed inside Jaskier and his sack was still pumping out as much come as the witcher could possibly produce.

“Someone has to immortalize the virile grandeur of your knot.” Jaskier squirmed, though he couldn’t move much without pulling on the witcher’s knot until he deemed himself comfortable. 

Geralt’s free hand ended up cuddled to the bard’s chest and while the witcher normally didn’t care for such sappy intimacy, he found his nose nestled in brunette waves.

Jaskier smelt like vanilla, lemongrass, and sunshine. 

Fitting for an alluring songbird.

“Gods, you’re still coming,” Jaskier settled one of his hands below his pierced navel with a groan, “I can feel your seed flooding my deepest canals. I’ve been empty and barren so long. I forgot what it felt like.”

Geralt frowned. He had forgotten that his bedmate sought his ejaculate to soothe his thirst. He’d been lost in the lust of their coupling.

Jaskier was starving.

The bard’s hollow cheeks and prominent ribs seemed far more prevalent all the sudden. Geralt held the incubus tighter and kissed the back of his ear.

“Do you live in Posada?”

“Does  _ anyone  _ live in Posada?”

Geralt arched his hips again.

“Hhhhn FUCK! No!” Jaskier trembled with sensitivity, “I don’t live here you mean fucking witcher!”

“Are you meant to be anywhere?”

“No. Just passing through to play my lute and get fucked.”

“I want to knot you again.”

“ _ Geralt _ .” Jaskier huffed, “ _ You’re knotting me now _ .”

The witcher knotted the bard several more times.

...

The bed was warm and Jaskier hummed at the heavy feeling settled behind his navel. It had been a long time since he was filled enough to feel the volume and weight of the cum he had taken. 

All from the same bedmate, no less. 

Jaskier had forgotten what it felt like to exist without gnawing hunger making his canals cramp so bad it kept the incubus from sleeping at night. It was delightful.

Sure he was sore, the witcher’s knot was truly the largest thing he had ever taken into himself. But that was a pleasant ache, reminding him of their heated romps in the bedsheets. As was the soreness deeper into his channels, it was the stretch of muscles seldom used learning how to be filled again. 

Jaskier rolled over and settled on his side against the line of Geralt’s body. His brunette waves fanned over the witcher’s pale chest and the bard traced nonsensical patterns into sharply defined abs. His fingertips journey from Geralt’s navel and through the dark trail that led him to a thick thatch of wiry curls.

His entrance clenched when his explorations resulted in the witcher’s cock thickening with interest. Jaskier was acutely aware of the oily slide of his cheeks against each other and the dull throbbing of his swollen rim. He knew that if he added a bit more oil to Geralt’s cock he could take the witcher’s cock in one fell swoop. 

“You’ve barely woken,” The chest beneath Jaskier’s ear vibrated, “Yet I can smell your lust in the air already.”

Jaskier hummed and opened their vial of oil, “You needn’t complain, witcher.” The bard dripped the oil on the firming cock before him, “I’ll do all the work this time.”

Geralt growled but didn’t move.

The incubus crawled over the witcher and squirmed back until the head of Geralt’s cock teased his hidden barbell. Jaskier shivered and arched just right, felt the flared head kiss his sensitive furl, and engulfed the witcher. 

“Fuck.” Geralt huffed.

Jaskier shivered, his prostate was tender and his muscles fluttered weakly. He wasn’t tight, not like the first and even second times he took Geralt into himself, but the witcher seemed not to care.

Geralt was relaxed, his arms crossed behind his head and his golden eyes blinking slowly. The witcher’s long hair looked sex mused, though that was the only visible sign of what they had been doing since long before dawn. 

The bard set a slow rhythm of rising and falling, marveling at his own sensitivity. 

Geralt's knot grew slow and steady. The growth slipped in and out of Jaskier with little force needed, though the incubus felt each withdrawal and push in as though the knot was the biggest thing he had ever taken.

Too soon, his thighs began to shake and he dropped down, sheathing Geralt’s knot deep into his canal and let his weight fall forward onto the witcher.

“You’ve truly ruined me for anyone else, Geralt.” Jaskier whined as he ground his cock onto the witcher’s belly and shivered as the movements made him clench around the growing knot nestled inside his heat.

As the incubus tried to lift himself to ride the witcher again, a big hand settled on the small of his back and pushed him back down.

“Relax.” Geralt breathed into his hair.

Jaskier let himself fall limp onto the witcher’s chest, “I didn’t know witchers knew how to relax.”

“We meditate.” Geralt ran a soothing hand up and down Jaskier’s spine.

Heat welled up in Jaskier’s core. Each throb of Geralt’s knot stoked the flames and the bard’s cock leaked endlessly, trapped beneath his own weight. He didn’t feel frantic and, though his heartbeat was quick, it didn’t thump like a rabbit fleeing from a wolf. 

Jaskier had never experienced something like this before. He felt like he could exist in this state of kindling pleasure and thorough tranquility forever.

It took ages for Geralt to come. They weren’t exactly facilitating his rapid approach to an orgasm and that resulted in a very long time where Jaskier just warmed the witcher’s cock and twitched from his sensitivity.

Geralt’s release brought only a sigh and his heavy hand stilling on Jaskier’s lower back for a few moments before picking up his relaxing strokes. If the bard couldn’t feel the witcher’s cock flex, his knot swell to it’s peak, and his spend fill the bard’s tender passages he wouldn’t have known it happened. 

Jaskier was keenly aware of how his canals struggled to accept Geralt’s flood into him. The stretch of tender muscles and slight spasms as his body learned to be full again.His position face down on top of Geralt did him no favors as his canals became more and more engorged and had no way to relieve the pressure. 

Jaskier sighed deeply and basked in the feeling. He’d been empty and needing for so long. 

Eventually, Geralt tipped onto their sides, mirroring the position of their first knotting. 

A whine welled in Jaskier’s throat as the position made the knot lodged in him pull at his swollen rim.

“You’re so sensitive,” Geralt growled. The witcher ground his hips in  _ mean  _ circles and roughly pulled and rubbed the golden jewelry captivated in his nipples. 

Jaskier yowled highly and quivered as the pain and pleasure worked together to bring him to his peak. The bard quivered apart as the heat in his belly welled over and his passages contracted with the waves of his orgasm. 

The remainder of their time tied was both bliss and agony for Jaskier.

Geralt held the bard close, hushed his whines, and rubbed his back soothingly.

And that was really quite delightful.

Geralt’s knot kept hosing seed into Jaskier’s distended canals and wedging open his sore, strained muscles.

...Jaskier wasn’t ready to admit how delightful  _ that  _ also felt, even though he was so glaringly oversensitive.

When Geralt finally deflated enough to tug his knot free Jaskier yelped as his swollen rim was breached.

… Unbreached?

Either way, Jaskier’s muscles fluttered around nothing and the incubus thanked the Gods his biology prevented him from losing his hard earned seed even as his furl gaped.

Geralt rolled onto his back with a sigh, keeping one arm tucked under Jaskier’s head as the bard twitched through aftershocks. Neither man seemed in any hurry to go anywhere, so they basked in the moment as the sun rose, casting patches of warm light across their bare flesh. 

Jaskier curled into Geralt and cherished the warmth that filled his belly and bloomed in his heart from having a bedmate that knew what he was and didn’t care. Or perhaps the witcher did care and it made the bard a more appealing lover. Either way, he could be honest with Geralt and show parts of himself that normally had to stay hidden behind a facade of humanity. It was refreshing.

“I’m definitely going to write a ballad about the witcher that fucked the succubus into submission.” Jaskier broke the silence. “Keep an ear out for the tale of the White Wolf and his engorged knot.”

“This tale of yours is already false.” Geralt furrowed his brows, “You are no succubus.” The witcher feathered his fingers across Jaskier’s sensitive cock for emphasis.

“Come on, Geralt, I cannot write a song that would surely end in our hanging should the true… inspiration behind it be revealed.” The bard huffed. “There isn’t exactly a lot of truth behind the most successful ballads.”

“I must go soon.” Geralt rumbled lowly with a slight frown, “I need to get back on the Path.”

Impulsively Jaskier asked, “Let me come with you?”

“It’s dangerous. No place for a weak and starved incubus.”

“I’m in danger if I leave you, anyway, from either starvation or other witchers. What’s the difference?” The bard huffed, “I’ll be stronger when I’m healthy faster too. Don’t forget incubi have powers of persuasion and I’m quite good with alchemy. I could help! Change the public’s tune about witchers!”

Geralt was silent for a long moment. 

“You will not be going on any hunts. You’ll stay at whatever inn or campsite we have.”

“I will! I promise!” Jaskier squealed.

“And you’ll pull your own weight. I’m not your babysitter.”

“Of course not, Geralt! I’ll handle myself!”

“I expect you to learn how to make my potions and defend yourself. I will not tote around your useless, deadweight.”

“I swear to make myself useful, beyond sating your sex drive and taking your knot!”

Geralt huffed. “If you were human, I wouldn’t even consider this. Incubi and succubi are very hearty though. With good senses and a way with people. That could be very helpful to me.”

“Helpful is my middle name!” Jaskier squirmed closer to the witcher with a happy chirp.

“We need to leave soon. Go send for a bath, we stink of sex.” Geralt nudges the wiggly bard out of the bed.

Jaskier bounced to his feet, happy to do as he was told.

It seemed the incubus had found himself a way to sustainably quench his hunger, a new adventure, and a mysterious friend. 

Three birds with one stone!

Jaskier was impressed with himself!

“Where exactly are we going when we leave?” The incubus asked as he hobbled around, looking for the remanence of his clothes. 

“Hunting.”

“How very ominous! I love it!” Jaskier clapped. “What are we hunting?”

“A farmer asked that I kill a ‘devil’ stealing his crops.”

The bard squealed, “I can feel it, Geralt! I am going to write a delightful ballad about you slaying the malicious devil terrorizing the simple folk of Posada!”

“Devils are not real.” The witcher huffed.

“Hush, Geralt, I’m trying to make you famous!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.  
> Hello.  
> I'm terrible at human interaction and even just typing this is stressful but here I am.  
> I hope you liked this. I'll be writing more of incubus Jaskier wreaking havoc with Geralt in the future, so if you have any ideas for them let me know. I don't have any particular plan wanting more so yeah. Cool.  
> Alright, thanks bye.


End file.
